Dear Brother
by essicajay
Summary: Morgan Le' fay Goes to pay her 'dear' little brother a visit. Note: It doesn't have a lot to do with this movie, but it's all i could find.
1. Default Chapter

Nice to see you, yeah right 

(Don't own the King Arthur legend :( )

A woman with Long black hair unfolded a very old looking blanket. On it, was a picture of a lion,a eagle, and a dog. The woman pressed the dog's picture 5 times then the lion. The blanket changed quickliy. A Castle shown on the map. A woman with pale blonde hair was walking up and down the coridors. The woman skowled and the sight of the woman. "Nimue.." Morgan Le' Fay skowled. She touched her hand on the blanket and it turned to a room where a young man in his 30s and a orange haired Woman were sitting. The Man was walking up and forth the room, skimming his hand through his redish hair. "I somthing troubling thy?" The woman, Guienivere, asked. "Very much" King Arthur sighed. "Its just that, well the army is becoming smaller and smaller everyday. Dark forces are rising, including my sister, Morgan." At that Morgan Laughed. "Me? Evil? Why it is thou that has droven me to it!" The sorceress sneared. "Guess it is a time for a visit to my dear half-brother!" And at that she walked outside. With a wave of her hand a gray horse Galloped up.She jumped right on, patted it on the neck and galloped off through the desert.

Fifteen hours later she arived at her destination: Camelot. She rode up to the high, usually imitating gate. She rolled her eyes at the encrusted lion roaring from the gate. Morgan Le' Fay used her magic to open the gate. She walked in, her black hair gleaming in the mid-day sunlight. A guard was about to stop her but stoped right in his tracks at seeing who it was. "You there!" Morgan shouted. "Bring the king out here NOW!" She yellled, causing the horse to rear. "Y-y-ess muh-my lady" The guard stammered and hurried to tell the king. 30 minutes later the king came out, his gold crown shining. "Brother, we have not spoken in a long time, have we?" Morgan stated. To be Con..

O&&O

Yay! First O.K. story up! Morgan so rules!

: I forgot the lady of the lakes name, could someone tell me? Nimue, I think.Please review!


	2. Wonderings

Thanks Nimue! Thanks for the Info to! I hope i can Portray Morgan Le' Fay Good, I've never done this Kind of story before.

&&&&

Don't own nothin and please excuse my fake old brittish speach in this, --

&&&&

"Morgan..." King Arthur said, a skowl on his face. "Arthur! So nice to see thy! Glad you are happy to see me!" Morgan Le' Fay said sarcastically.She brushed her hand on her long hair, a sly smile on her face. "What do you want?" The king said. He tapped his foot impatcinaly(Sp?). "To visit of course. " The dark Sorceress Smirked. "You have no right! Be off!" King Arthur Yelled. Morgan jumped off her horse and planted her feet firmly on the ground. "Why? have only come to talk to my Little brother! " "I said be off!" The Palace doors opened and a Woman, Gunivere(sp?), walked out. She walked up to her husbands side, speaking softly. "Let her Visit, you know her power" "Merlin Could Counter it!" "For how long? He suposed to leave on a trip tomorrow" "Nimue.." "They are Equals, They would destroy each other!" "You want her to visit, don't you?" "Maybe" Guinivere smiled. King Arthur sighed and Moved aside for Morgan to walk by. "I trust my steed will be in good hands?" Morgan asked. "I believe it will" Guinivere said. "Now tell me, How have things been?" For the rest of the day The two woman had spoken Quietly among each other. No gossip, of course. Facts. Guinivere had comed to like her sister in law. While they were very diffrent people, they both held ambitiousness, to prove themselves. And to get to the core of things.

That night, Morgan had sat next to Arthur and Guinivere at a feast. She had sat, watching carefully, amusing herself onece in awhile by pearing into peoples thoughts. One man, was thinking of a money problem, and in a month he might not be able to pay for bread. A man was worried about her and she was quite content hearing him think how evil she was. But after a while, his thoughts turned to eating, so Morgan stopped listening. Later, the dancing started. She swayed back and forth to the music, but never went up to dance. Then, some one caught her eye. "Nimue.." She growled. The Woman was watching from a table with her husband Merlin. Her eyes were joyful as she watched people the people danced. "This.......sorceress, she has no worrys, I see" Thought Morgan Le' Fay. She sometimes wished she had no troubles, but that was unreal for her. She listened to the music for awhile more, wondering what it would be like without Arthur for a half Brother.

&&&&

Well, That was the end of Chap. 2! Chap 3 is coming up soon! Review please!


End file.
